¡Bang, Bang! Estas muerto
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Un pasado traumante y doloroso, un presente confuso e incomprendible y un futuro incierto... las claves para que Ritsu fuese autora de una serie de atroces sucesos que involucran muerte y agresion a las personas más cercanas a ella... volviendose una psicopata en serie... ¿podrán las leyes hacer justicia en nombre de sus víctimas?... quizá... o quizá seas el siguiente...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: saludos cordiales a todos aquellos lectores que siguen mis torcidas y locas historias. Antes que nada, quería decirles que éste fic no es de romance, humor o alguno otro aspecto agradable; más bien… horror…**

**Tenía en mente ésta idea cuando leí el guión de una obra de teatro que se interpretó en mi preparatoria; aunque no es de mi generación, me gustó la trama, y mezclándola con mis torcidas ideas psicópatas y traumas psicológicos xD quise plasmar ésta idea con mis personajes favoritos.**

**De una vez advierto, que todo aquel que no le gusten las historias de psicópatas y policías; se retire en éste momento, ya que habrá escenas y diálogos no apto para menores y personas dulces e inocentes. Habrá muertes de personajes y la verdad no son nada agradables, no me culpen por eso ni me insulten porque lo estoy advirtiendo, no me hago responsable de los traumas que ésta historia les proporcione LOL es sólo una historia ficticia, todo lo que se asimile a la vida real fuera de éste fanfic, es simple coincidencia… o las autoridades no están haciendo su trabajo…**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN; SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FANFIC.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU….**

…**.**

En la corte judicial de algún estado de Japón, la sala de juzgado número 0021, estaba repleta de personas; los familiares de las victimas lloraban desconsoladamente, otros más aclamaban justicia ante las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. El alboroto era bastante incontrolable.

-¡silencio en la corte! ¡Silencio! – exclamó el juez exasperado tratando de controlar a la multitud enardecida – por favor, veredicto, necesitamos su respuesta.

Un tipo de traje color marrón se levantó de las gradas correspondientes al veredicto, con una hoja en la mano, y mirando fijamente al juez, asintió.

-su señoría… tenemos la decisión que el veredicto ah tomado – habló el mismo tipo de traje marrón, desviando una mirada casi fulminante a una castaña que se encontraba esposada de ambas manos hacia el frente, vistiendo un traje naranja de prisionero con número de control 210286; quien en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa maquiavélicamente siniestra y arrogante – señoría, la respuesta final del veredicto; por los cargos de homicidio múltiple, homicidio doloso y homicidio cualificado en contra de las jóvenes Nakano Azusa, Hirasawa Yui, Akiyama Mio y Kotobuki Tsumugi; de los que se le acusan como autora a la joven Tainaka Ritsu, declaramos cómo veredicto final, que se le encuentra….

**TRES HORAS ANTES DE QUE EL VEREDICTO DEL JUZGADO TOMARA LA ULTIMA DECISIÓN…**

**-**vengo a ver a mi cliente, Tainaka Ritsu – hablaba una mujer con un portafolio bien vestida con un traje color negro, dirigiéndose a un guardia de seguridad que cuidaba la celda número 510 del reclusorio de máxima seguridad North Security.

-su identificación por favor – el tipo fornido miro de pies a cabeza a la mujer, quien le mostró sus papeles, los cuales estaban en orden. Después de pasar por el detector de metales, la chica pasó sin más percances. El sujeto acompañó a la mujer de portafolio hasta la celda a la cual pedía el acceso, la cual estaba asegurada con dos guardias armados detrás de una gran puerta de acero.

-¿tanta seguridad para una simple chica? – habló con sarcasmo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-ser precavido nunca está de más – contestó el seguridad, abriendo la puerta de la celda, la cual estaba muy fría y desolada; de no ser por la castaña que estaba mirando hacia afuera por una diminuta rejilla en la pared que daba vista hacia una cancha donde los demás reclusos jugaban basquetbol muy quitada de la pena.

-¡Tainaka! Tienes visitas – voceó el seguridad golpeando con su macana la puerta de acero. La castaña se dio la vuelta con las manos hacia su espalda, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-gracias oficial – habló la mujer adentrándose a la celda. El seguridad cerró la puerta y se retiró del lugar - ¿cómo estas Ritsu? – preguntó la mujer cortésmente, dejando su portafolio sobre la cama tétrica donde dormía la ojiambar.

-¿es sarcasmo? – contestó la castaña con sorna.

-profesionalismo diría yo – contestó la mujer, Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa arrogante – y bien ¿me dirás para que solicitaras mi presencia? El dictamen es dentro de tres horas, aun tenía algunos documentos que_

-nada de eso. Juicios, papeleos, ir, venir, movimientos inútiles. Ya me aburrí de esas patrañas que de nada sirven – interrumpió la castaña sentándose sobre una vieja mesa que yacía en aquella fría habitación.

-no entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la mujer incrédula, abogada de la ojiambar.

-tú sabes qué respuesta tomará el juzgado… no es la manera en que yo pensé que podría resultar esto pero… quizá tú seas la última persona con la que hable– contestó la castaña con tranquilidad cruzándose de brazos. La abogada miraba con intriga lo que la ojiambar decía – tu eres mi abogada, a quien le eh contado ciertas cosas que a nadie no – argumentó Ritsu rascando su nariz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la mujer expectante.

-te lo diré – contestó secamente – te diré que sucedió en realidad con las muertes de Mio, Azusa, Yui y… Mugi… - finalizó sonriendo psicopatamente.

La mujer le miró con intriga, sintiendo un escalofrío por su piel al ver el gesto de frialdad de la castaña.

-bien… te escucho… - contestó recobrando la postura y mirando fijamente a la chica frente a ella, quien inhalo aire suficiente cerrando sus ojos y soltando un bufido para comenzar a hablar.

-bueno, verás….

….

**NOTAS FINALES: mis ideas psicópatas comienzan a brotar kjahkjah muahaha! Ok ya espero que encuentren ésta historia interesantemente horrorosa… les advierto, la continuación será peor.**

**Aquellos que no gocen de buena salud y no tengan una mente abierta al mundo de la masacre, pueden retirarse… no todo será siempre felicidad….**

**Ya quiero ver cuántos psicópatas me leerán… **

**Chao…chao… **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: saludos cordiales a todos aquellos lectores que siguen mis torcidas y locas historias. Antes que nada, quería decirles que éste fic no es de romance, humor o alguno otro aspecto agradable; más bien… horror…**

**Tenía en mente ésta idea cuando leí el guión de una obra de teatro que se interpretó en mi preparatoria; aunque no es de mi generación, me gustó la trama, y mezclándola con mis torcidas ideas psicópatas y traumas psicológicos xD quise plasmar ésta idea con mis personajes favoritos.**

**De una vez advierto, que todo aquel que no le gusten las historias de psicópatas y policías; se retire en éste momento, ya que habrá escenas y diálogos no apto para menores y personas dulces e inocentes. Habrá muertes de personajes y la verdad no son nada agradables, no me culpen por eso ni me insulten porque lo estoy advirtiendo, no me hago responsable de los traumas que ésta historia les proporcione LOL es sólo una historia ficticia, todo lo que se asimile a la vida real fuera de éste fanfic, es simple coincidencia… o las autoridades no están haciendo su trabajo…**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN; SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FANFIC.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU….**

…..

* * *

La misma celda, aquel mismo reclusorio, la misma castaña… el lugar estaba silencioso de rincón a rincón. La abogada miraba atentamente a la ojiambar, quien se encontraba pensativa y silenciosa recargada sobre aquella mesa del lugar.

-Ritsu, hay algo que no entiendo – habló la mujer con serenidad, la ojiambar no le dirigió la mirada, se limitó a escucharla - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quieres contarme sobre la muerte de tus amigas? Si se les puede llamar así – finalizó la abogada con intriga.

-¿crees que no lo eran? – Preguntó Ritsu rápidamente - ¿crees que no las consideraba mis amigas? – remarcó la aludida con algo de molestia.

-bueno, ponte en mi lugar. Sabes que todo lo que hemos hablado es confidencial; sin embargo no veo porque debas tratar de convencerme de que realmente eres inocente, solo estamos siendo profesionales, sólo te brindó mis servicios y lo sabes – asentó con seriedad la mujer, quien sabía con claridad que Ritsu no había sido sincera en el juzgado, y ella solo estaba ahí para defenderle legalmente.

-¿sabes? Es curioso que lo digas tu – Ritsu se levantó de la mesa esbozando una sonrisa incrédula mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios entre cerrando los ojos – es que creo que todos son iguales. Basándose siempre de libros, notas y términos psicológicos y sociológicos como buenos profesionales, nunca mirando más allá de lo que puede haber en lecciones y aprendizajes que son mejor ejecutados que vivirlos en carne propia jaja – la castaña caminaba lentamente por la celda soltando una carcajada soberbia. La abogada estaba más que segura que Ritsu había tenido una vida dura, sin embargo eso no explicaba que atentara en contra de personas inocentes.

-Ritsu, siempre eh sido directa contigo, es por eso que preguntaba cual era tu afán por confesarte – habló una vez más la abogada. Ritsu se detuvo un par de segundos para luego darle la cara a la mujer.

-eran demasiado para éste mundo – contestó finalmente con la mirada perdida – eran demasiado amables para tener un hombre insignificante a su lado como marido… eran demasiado inteligentes para trabajar en una empresa que no reconocería sus esfuerzos y dedicación… eran demasiado nobles para los depredadores del mundo… aunque una de ellas era demasiado vivaz… podría convertirse en un depredador – finalizó Ritsu. La mujer frente a ella estaba confundida y segura de que Ritsu había enloquecido.

-¿osea que por eso lo hiciste? – preguntó la abogada con confusión, pensando que quizá no sería buena idea escuchar la historia que Ritsu quería contarle… por cómo iba su proceso legal, seguramente se vería involucrada de algún modo.

-cabe decirlo – contestó Ritsu con simpleza, como si de matar a una rata se tratara aquella charla. La mujer guardó silencio, esperando que Ritsu prosiguiera – pero ¿sabes? Para poder desglosarte el "porqué" de las muertes de mis amigas, primero debo contarte un poco de mí. Mis padres, mi hermano… mi pasado – Ritsu soltó una risita malévola y arrogante.

La abogada miraba con incertidumbre a la contraria, sabía que aquella historia no era un cuento de hadas o de felicidad, sabía que probablemente estaría lleno de traumas, pues ¿Cómo había llegado una chica de apenas 16 años al estado de locura al que había llegado Ritsu?... eso vendría a continuación.

-bueno, creo que tenemos mucho tiempo – la mujer miró su reloj de mano, cruzada de piernas aun sonrió con carisma esperando a oír pacientemente la historia del pasado de Ritsu.

-te hablaré desde que tengo memoria, que es realmente lo que importa – Ritsu comenzó a buscar algo de entre sus bolsillos con calma. Finalmente sacó una casetilla de cigarros, para después sentarse sobre la misma mesa del principio - ¿gustas? – Estiró la casetilla hacia la mujer, esta negó amablemente haciendo un ademán con la mano, Ritsu volvió a guardar la casetilla sin tomar algún cigarrillo, la mujer frunció el ceño sin entender aquella acción – bueno… te diré… cuando yo tenía seis años, dormía en la habitación de mi hermano porque éste le temía a la oscuridad, típico. Era una noche como cualquier otra, mi padre llegó tomado, mi madre estaba durmiendo en su habitación y Satoshi y yo dormíamos con tranquilidad, de no ser por el bastardo de mi padre que llegó con su faramalla de siempre, gritando y azotando puertas para variar…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡mujer! ¡Mujer! – entraba un tipo tambaleándose por los pasillos de una casa._

_-¡pero mira como vienes otra vez! ¡Borracho y apestoso para variar! – exclamaba una mujer bastante irritada recibiendo a aquel tipo._

_-¡cállate ya! ¡Si tú me atendieras como debe ser, no tendría que buscar putas para coger!_

_-solo cállate y vete a bañar, despertaras a los niños – la mujer bajó la voz y se mostraba sumisa._

_-los niños, los niños ¡tú y esos mocosos! ¡¿Qué hay de cenar?!_

_-¿Cómo? Son las 3:30 am ¡¿y quieres algo para cenar?!_

_-¡¿Qué no para eso te mantengo?! ¡Mujer inútil! – el tipo sin pensarlo más, tomó a la mujer de los cabellos y comenzó a golpearle el rostro. La mujer gritaba pidiendo la clemencia del hombre, quien salvajemente la golpeaba en el suelo a patadas mientras ésta se hacía rollo en el piso._

_En la habitación continua a donde estaban maltrataban a aquella miserable mujer, dos niños; una niña y un niño se abrazaban mientras que el niño; que era el menor, lloraba susurrando entre sollozos que la mayor fuese en ayuda de su madre._

_-tranquilo satoshi… mamá y papá están jugando otra vez… iré a decirles que no hagan ruido para que podamos dormir, ya no llores – la mayor sabía que su padre golpeaba a su madre, sin embargo se mostraba madura a pesar de contar con solo seis años de edad, para así tranquilizar a su hermano menor. La pequeña castaña salió de la habitación escuchando los gritos y lamentos de su madre, quien estaba siendo maltratada en esos momentos._

_-¡eres una maldita! ¡¿Cómo bien que te prestas para coger con tus amantes?! Y a mí me rechazas… ¡pero ahora verás de lo que soy capaz! – el tipo tomó de ambos brazos a la mujer y la impactó contra la cama._

_-¡jamás escúchame! ¡Jamás serás como mi amante! ¡Por lo menos el me aprecia y complace! ¡No como tú maldito estúpido! – detrás de aquellas palabras, el hombre entró en cólera dándole un par de bofetadas a la susodicha. Rápidamente comenzó a desgarrar las prendas de la mujer, su hasta ahora esposa, y con fiereza se desvistió para subir abruptamente a la cama donde estaba la mujer. Le dio vuelta y abrió agresivamente ambas piernas de ésta, quien soltaba gritos de desesperación tratando de librarse de aquella bestia, mientras tiraba de las sabanas. El tipo comenzó a violar sin piedad a su propia cónyuge sin la más mínima pisca de remordimiento ante los gritos de dolor que soltaba la mujer, tratando de ahogarlos entre las sabanas._

_En cuanto a la pequeña castaña, seguía aproximándose a la habitación de sus padres, de donde provenían aquellos gritos de violencia, con lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, armándose de valor para enfrentar a su desquiciado padre._

_-¿mamá?... – habló temerosa en un susurro asomándose levemente a la habitación de sus progenitores, la cual tenía la puerta entre abierta. La pequeña pudo presenciar una escena bastante perturbadora para su corta edad, donde no podía discernir entre lo bueno y lo dañino del todo - ¡mamá! – exclamó irrumpiendo en la habitación._

_-¡Ritsu! – exclamó la madre sujetada de ambos brazos por parte del padre de la pequeña._

_-¡¿Qué buscas aquí escuincla?! – gritó el tipo exasperado._

_-¡papá! ¡No dañes a mamá! – Ritsu corrió un poco hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero su madre le interrumpió._

_-¡Ritsu regresa a tu cuarto! ¡Todo está bien cariño! ¡Regresa y cuida a tu hermanito! – habló la madre entre lagrimas para alejar a la pequeña de aquella escena._

_-¡¿no escuchaste a esta puta?! ¡Fuera de aquí! – exclamó el padre con ira. La pequeña ojiambar salió corriendo de aquella habitación, donde había presenciado la escena más abrupta de su corta vida, su padre violando a su madre a punta de golpes._

_La pequeña Ritsu regresó a la habitación donde su pequeño hermano satoshi esperaba por ella aun llorando en una esquina de la cama. La ojiambar subió rápidamente junto a su hermano y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para después arroparse junto con él en la cama sin cesar su llanto ambas criaturas, hasta que finalmente el sueño los venció._

_A la mañana siguiente el padre se había ido a trabajar a la obra como peón de construcción, y la madre junto a los pequeños se encaminó a la delegación para poner una demanda por violencia intrafamiliar en contra de su marido. La corte judicial concedió la orden de aprensión en contra del sujeto golpeador, no bastaban más pruebas que los golpes que la mujer presentaba en el rostro y las declaraciones de los pequeños para tomar represarías contra el padre de éstos. El padre fue detenido en sus horas de trabajo, ya que la orden salió de inmediato, dejando tras las rejas al sujeto, quien días después pagó la fianza por su libertad._

_-La custodia de los menores Tainaka Ritsu y Satoshi Tainaka, quedan bajo el mando de ambos padres por consignación mutua, acuerdo logrado bajo el trato equitativo de ambos tutores. A partir del día lunes, al día viernes, los pequeños estarán bajo el cuidado de la madre, Hiromi Tainaka, y el fin de semana serán todos suyos señor Tainaka. La pensión alimenticia y gastos personales de los pequeños, será entregada por el padre a la madre de los menores cada día primero de cada mes del año. Sin más que decir, se levanta la sesión – pocos meses después, los padres de ambos niños consiguieron el divorcio, llegando al trato asentado por el juez._

_Tal cual había establecido el juez aquel día bajo los artículos y normas correspondientes, los pequeños Tainaka se habían librado de aquella tormentosa vida de violencia que Vivian cada noche con sus padres, quedando así al cargo de cada uno de estos en los días ya asignados._

_** FIN FLASH BACK**_

-después de aquello, comenzamos a vivir en armonía si es que se puede decir así. Mi padre era un verdadero idiota, y mi madre quien parecía ser la víctima, no era más que una inmunda zorra – argumentó Ritsu con una sonrisa irónica.

-_violencia intrafamiliar… base de psicopatía… -_ pensaba la abogada sin expresión alguna en el rostro, solo escuchando atentamente a la castaña.

-pensé que después de que mis padres se separaran, tendríamos tranquilidad Satoshi y yo; sin embargo la cosa empeoró. Tal como había dicho el juez, nos separábamos en días para quedarnos con nuestros padres. A mi padre le parecíamos una carga lo sé, pero ir a vernos o a buscarnos, le daba derecho a saber las anomalías que hacia mi madre, quien tiempo después comenzó a llevar a más de un novio a la casa y tirárselos donde se le plazca sin importar si estuviésemos o no – Ritsu comenzaba a hablar con ira, pero guardaba la cordura – trataba de no enfocarme en eso, pues apenas había cumplido diez años, trataba de hacer lo que cualquier infante estúpido de esa edad pudiese hacer… era inteligente en la escuela, no tenía amigos, pero Satoshi y yo éramos muy unidos. Íbamos al mismo colegio, así que cuando salíamos a almorzar nos íbamos a las gradas de futbol a comer y platicar de nuestro futuro lejos de aquellos tiranos que teníamos como padres.

-¿tu padre cambio? – preguntó la abogada con curiosidad.

-¡¿cambiar?! Jajajaja – Ritsu estalló en risas, no risas divertidas, risas irónicas – ese sujeto sólo era nuestro padre por el hecho de haber puesto semen en el útero de mi madre, de ahí en fuera siguió siendo el mismo patán idiota de siempre – contestó finalmente rascándose la nariz – cada fin de semana era lo mismo con él. Llevaba dos o tres prostitutas a la casa y tenían orgías sadomasoquistas. No era buen padre – Ritsu soltó un bufido y una sonrisa egocéntrica para guardar silencio.

-tuviste una infancia difícil, pero creo que no es una respuesta para excusarte de todo lo que hiciste – comentó la mujer desviando su mirada a sus manos que jugaban con sus largas y estéticas uñas.

-te equivocas, y suenas como toda la bola de psicólogos farsantes que se han acercado a mí para "ayudarme" – Ritsu hizo una señal de comillas con sus dedos, siempre con aquella sonrisa burlona – lo único que quieren es estudiar un caso y hacer una hipótesis que beneficie su economía engordando sus bolsillos… estupideces, nunca piensan en ayudar a los demás. En cambio yo ¡yo sí ayudé a mis amigas! ¡Le mostré una lección de aprendizaje a Satoshi! Solo que él era demasiado débil para notarlo.

-¿Qué pasó con Satoshi? – preguntó la mujer recobrando el interés.

-Satoshi… - murmuró para sí la castaña con sorna – para poder hablarte de Satoshi, necesito contarte lo que pasó antes – asentó con seguridad la ojiambar mirando hacia la ventanilla por la que observaba a los reclusos del lugar jugar basquetbol. La mujer miraba atentamente a la contraria, deduciendo, que si todo aquello vivido durante la infancia de la castaña no fuese suficiente para llegar a enloquecerla ¿Qué más pudo haber pasado? – Verás – prosiguió Ritsu con serenidad – a los diez años conocí a una chica, era muy pequeña para entender lo que significaba el amor, pero finalmente supe que aquella niña me gustaba mucho, aunque simplemente no le hablaba por conservar la distancia entre los demás y yo. Un día simplemente se me ocurrió hacer pareja con ella en una tarea que nos habían dejado. Ella era muy tímida y callada, tenía unos orbes grises que brillaban con inocencia, su cabello era largo, brilloso y azabache, realmente me agradaba. – Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo de la chica que describía – su nombre era Mio Akiyama… si… la misma Mio que murió en mis manos… - Ritsu fijó su mirada en la abogada, quien le veía con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó con Mio? – preguntó la abogada con curiosidad, pues no entendía el "porqué" Ritsu la pintaba de colores y casi ponía un altar ante su belleza, para que finalmente según las pruebas y documentos señalaban una muerte atroz sobre la pelinegra, de quien su autora era la misma Ritsu.

-Mio Akiyama… como olvidarla – argumentó la ojiambar soltando un suspiro – bueno, te contaré la historia de Mio y yo… - la castaña se levantó de la mesa, y tomó un vaso con agua que agarró del purificador de agua que yacía en la celda, dándole así un pequeño sorbo a éste, y recargándose en la pared, dejándose caer al suelo lentamente por ésta, sentándose finalmente en el piso – bueno, la historia de Mio y yo comienzo hace un tiempo, veras…

….

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡vaya, vaya! ¡Pensé que ésta historia no tendría mucha audiencia! Pero creo que me equivoqué jeje ^^' me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, y que a muchos les guste leer éste tipo de fic. Admito que estaba asustada por el hecho de que contiene muchas palabras obscenas y escenas abruptas, pero en vista de que el público aclama la continuación, pues aquí la traigo. Este fic no será muy largo, quizá unos siete capítulos, no sé calcular eso pero tengo la historia en mente (: **

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejan sus bellos y terroríficos REVIEWS que son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo solo y para ustedes mis queridos lectores :)**

**Estaré actualizando cada tres días o antes jeje, es que tengo otros Fics que terminar y otros más en mente, aprovecho este tiempo libre para redactarles éste capítulo, que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero que le hayan entendido, y si hay alguna falla o alguna anomalía, saben que acepto críticas y quejas constructivas ;) que para eso estamos.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me largo a seguir roleando jeje cuídense, besos y abrazos… y uno que otro cuchillazo…**

**ATTO:**

**Maud Davenport…**

**Chao… chao…**


End file.
